The villain, the miser, the Bloodthirsty
by haruno.satsujin
Summary: Le 3 mai 2018, trente mille joueurs Japonais se retrouvèrent emprisonner dans le célèbre MMORPG Elder Tale, ou tout du moins dans un monde semblable. Nul ne sait ce qui les attend dans ce monde, mais ils sont tous sûr d'une chose : il s'agit d'une nouvelle réalité...


_Bienvenue à toi lecteur/lectrice ! Si tu es ici, c'est que soit tu recherchais une fic française sur Log Horizon, et dans ce cas tu es bien tomber, soit tu t'es paumer sur Internet et suite à une fausse manipulation, tu t'es retrouver, on ne sait comment, ici. Mais dans tout les cas, je t'accueille à bras ouvert !_

_Avant de commencer, sache que cette histoire contiendra **DU YAOI** ! (On pourra pas dire que j'ai pas prévenue)  
><em>

_Disclaimer : Log Horizon appartient à Mamare Touno._

_Un grand merci à CapitaineAwes0me pour la correction._

_En avant avec le..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue :<span>_

_Blanc, Noir, Gris :_

Au milieu d'une ville emplie de bâtiments à moitié en ruine et d'arbres, des gens se lamentaient, paniquaient, pleuraient de désespoir. Trop effrayés par ce qui leur arriver, aucune des personnes ne cherchaient un moyen de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'ils ne pouvaient ni appeler au secours ni quitter ce lieu, ils attaquèrent comme un seul homme la jeune fille qui avait découvert cela et qui avait espérer pendant une fraction de seconde pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Pourtant, malgré ce sentiment de désespoir qui flottait dans cette ville, un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu de minuit, portant des lunettes rondes et une cape blanche, courait vers un immense arbre, appeler Silver-leaf Tree. Assis sur un rocher, un autre jeune homme se trouvait là. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux gris et était vêtu d'une armure.

- Hey, Shiroe ! Ça fait une paye, vieux !

_- _Naotsugu...

_- _Je reviens après deux ans d'absence et franchement, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'Elder Tale évolue autant, ria celui en armure. Plus sérieusement, tu as une idée de ce que tout ça signifie, monsieur le Bandit à lunettes ?

_- _Aucune. Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir, moi deux hommes s'agenouillèrent devant l'étang et s'aspergèrent en même temps le visage.

- C'est froid... On ne rêve donc pas, lança Naotsugu.

_- _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas, mais en attendant, nous allons devoir nous adapter et survivre.

_- _Et donc ?

_- _Il nous faut des informations. Et pour ça, nous allons devoir explorer ce monde, fit Shiroe en se levant, seulement, il perdit l'équilibre et fut rattraper par le gris.

_- _Ça va ?

_- _Oui, c'est juste que je ne suis pas encore habitué à mon personnage.

_- _Comment ça ?

_- _Il est un peu plus grand que je ne le suis en réalité. Du coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des chaussures avec des semelles épaisses._  
><em>

_- _Hahaha ! Ça, c'est parce que tu t'es montré trop prétentieux quand tu as créé ton perso, se moqua gentiment Naotsugu._  
><em>

_- _Pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait que notre personnage soit strictement identique à nous-même.

Au même moment, un énorme rocher vint s'écraser près des deux hommes. Naotsugu s'énerva et regarda les environs. Il finit par trouver le responsable et commença à lui hurler dessus._  
><em>

- Akatsuki-san ?! Lança, surpris, Shiroe.

X|O|X_  
><em>

Il fixait la ville qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Ses yeux bleu de minuit ne voyaient que le chaos qui régnait en maître dans la ville. Ses oreilles de renard se mouvaient à chaque son qu'elles percevaient, tandis que ses neuf queues battaient l'air sur le rythme d'une musique connue d'elles seules. Une brise vint se perdre dans ses cheveux blanc azur brume. Il ramena ses cheveux, attachés en une queue de cheval basse, sur son épaule. Il était habillé d'un kimono couleur ambre, qui laissait voir un peu son torse, et dont le bout des manches étaient décorés par un lacet rouge, au bout duquel pendait une clochette. Autour de ses hanches se trouvaient une bande de tissu jaune or qui s'entrecroisé. En bas, il portait un nobakama*, resserré à la cheville par une bande de cuir attaché par devant à l'aide d'un lacet dans les tons cuivre rouge et une paire de souliers chinois. Ses avant-bras étaient protégés par des tekô*. Il portait sur son œil gauche un monocle, et sur son front se trouvait un petit losange rouge. Soudain, ses pupilles s'étirèrent, ressemblant d'avantage à celle d'un renard.

- Ohayo*, Kuroe-kun~

Le dénommé Kuroe jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement en voyant qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il dirigea son regard devant lui, et entendant la personne qui se rapprochait, il sauta dans le vide. Kuroe atterrit dans la rivière qui se trouvait au pied du bâtiment où il se trouvait plus tôt, et se laissa porter par le courant. Il fut tirer de l'eau par un homme aux long cheveux noir et aux yeux sévères.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à lui échapper, tu sais.

_- _C'est pourquoi je vais quitter Minami, Kazuhiko.

_- _Tu vas aller où ? On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend en dehors de la ville.

_- _Fufufu...L'homme regarda l'homme-renard partir et se demanda si celui qui avait été son compagnon d'arme n'était pas devenu fou._  
><em>

X|O|X_  
><em>

Shiroe, Naotsugu et Akatsuki, qui était une femme pas plus grande qu'une collégienne, se trouvaient face au maître de guilde de l'Alliance du Croissant de Lune, Marielle, une blonde avec une forte poitrine, et de sa seconde, Henrietta, qui avait les cheveux blond miel.

- Donc si je comprends bien, commença Shiroe, un de vos membres se trouve à Susukino, dans l'incapacité de quitter la ville pour vous rejoindre.

_- _Les portails ne fonctionnent toujours pas et nous ne savons pas combien de temps les anneaux des fées peuvent fonctionner. De plus, même si il n'y a que 425 km entre Akiba et Susukino, une petite fille ne pourra jamais parcourir seule une telle distance. On ne peut pas la laisser seule dans une ville aussi dangereuse. C'est pourquoi Shiro-bō, pourrai-tu veiller sur le reste de notre guilde, pendant que nos membres les plus fort et moi-même allons la chercher ? Demanda Marielle.

La pièce se plongea dans un silence lourd en attendant la réponse du brun, qui réfléchissait à la meilleur solution, seulement, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. C'est alors que Naotsugu et Akatsuki lui tapèrent dans le dos, et l'encouragèrent à le dire.

- Nous irons nous-même à Susukino. C'est la meilleure solution.

X|O|X_  
><em>

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues couvertes de neige, tout en mangeant une pomme, seule chose comestible dans ce monde, vu que tout le reste avait un goût de caoutchouc. Sa tresse gris bleu ardoise, qui lui arrivait aux reins, se baladait au rythme de ses pas. Il était vêtu d'un long trench-coat, sur lequel se trouvait une petite cape dans son dos, d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, le tout en blanc. De la fourrure noire se trouvait au col, aux manches et en bas, qui était découpée de trois fentes : une derrière et deux sur les côtés. Il portait une cravate noire et une paire de cuissardes également noires. Sur sa hanche reposait une rapière noire, dont la garde était agrémentée de quelques pierres blanches._  
><em>Soudain, une petite fille passa devant lui, rapidement suivit d'une horde d'hommes armés. Un des hommes le bouscula, faisant tomber son képi blanc, avec un ruban noir et un blason en argent, dévoilant ainsi deux oreilles de loup qui se confondaient presque avec ses cheveux, mais pas complètement, car le bout était gris presque blanc.- Fait attention putain ! Gueula celui qui l'avait renversé.Ses yeux bleu de minuit fixèrent sa pomme, qui était aussi tombée, et regardèrent les hommes qui venaient d'acculer la fillette dans une ruelle. Il ramassa ses lunettes rectangulaire et se dirigea vers le groupe.

- On t'as enfin trouver Serara !

La fillette aux cheveux rouges se plaqua contre le mur, espérant peut-être se fondre dedans. Les hommes eurent des rires gras, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur proie. C'est alors qu'un homme-chat, à la fourrure noire-violette et blanche, apparu. Au même moment, un des hommes alla s'écraser contre le mur puis sur le sol. La horde se retourna et virent que le responsable était l'homme-loup qu'un d'entre eux avait bousculé.

- C'est quoi ton blême à toi ?!

_- _Oya ? Si ce n'est pas Haiiroe-kun nya, lança l'homme-chat.

Quelques hommes cessèrent de respirer en entendant le nom et fixèrent celui qui venait d'envoyer valser un de leur compagnon. Lentement, Haiiroe releva la tête.

- J'espère que vous avez rédiger votre testament...

Aussitôt, il disparut et plusieurs hommes volèrent, pour ensuite s'écraser face contre terre. Des hurlements de douleurs résonnèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Quelques uns tentèrent de s'échapper, mais il se firent aussitôt mettre à terre par l'homme-loup qui semblait bien déterminer à les tuer.

- Mais que fout la Garde Royale bordel ?! Ce mec à déjà buter plusieurs des nôtres ! Hurla un des hommes.

_- _Ils ne viendront pas, nya. Après tout, Haiiroe-kun est le seul joueur Japonais à avoir fini la quête « Le rêve du chevalier » nya.

_- _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Brailla un autre.

_- _Bon sang ! Alors ce n'était pas une légende cette quête ! Celle qui permet d'obtenir le titre de Gar-arg !L'homme tomba à terre et disparu.

Quelques instants plus tard, il n'en restait plus aucun debout. Haiiroe remit sa rapière dans son fourreau. Aussitôt son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

- J'ai faim...

_- _Tiens, mange ça, l'homme-chat lui tendit une pomme, que le jeune homme prit.

_- _Merci Nyanta-Hanchō*.

_- _Mais je t'en prie. Bon, maintenant, pouvons-nous savoir à qui nous avons affaire ? Demanda Nyanta en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

_- _Ha-hai ! Je m'appelle Serara et je suis de la guilde de l'Alliance du Croissant de Lune. Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aider ! Fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant devant les deux hommes. Je me suis enfuie de la guilde de Brigandia parce qu'ils souhaitaient me vendre.C'est alors que des voix se firent entendre.

- Il semblerait qu'ils t'aient retrouvée, fit remarquer Haiiroe.

_- _Je connais un lieu sûr où nous pourrons nous y cacher, même si tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin toi Haiiroe-kun nya.

_- _Je viens. J'en ai marre de pas dormir à cause d'eux._  
><em>

L'homme-chat rigola et prit Serara dans ses bras avant de sauter sur les toits, vite suivit de l'homme-loup._  
><em>

X|O|X_  
><em>

Shiroe et son groupe se tenait sur le bord de la falaise et admirait le lever de soleil. Devant un tel spectacle, ils avaient maintenant la certitude que ce monde n'était pas celui qu'ils connaissaient. Shiroe se fit donc la promesse de découvrir ce monde, ainsi que tous ses mystères.

- En route pour Susukino !

* * *

><p><em>* Nobakama : Moins large qu'un hakama normal, il est resserré à la cheville par un lacet, simplifiant ainsi la marche.<br>* Tekô : Protections de poignets et d'avant-bras.  
>* Ohayo : Bonjour en Japonais.<br>* Hanchō : Chef en Japonais._

_A très bientôt et n'hésitait pas à mettre un review, c'est le gagne-pain des auteurs ;)_


End file.
